Caesonia's Conquer
by cutipop
Summary: Luigi's cousin Caesonia comes to Radiator Springs to be a lawyer becomes McQueen's attraction.
1. Caesonia's Arrival

**This is about Luigi's cousin who McQueen falls in love with. Actress Valeria Golino is Caesonia's voice. All Cars characters belong to Pixar. Caesonia belongs to me.**

* * *

It was a calm day in Radiator Springs. All the cars were at the diner drinking their oil when suddenly Luigi raced in excitedly.

" I got a call from my cousin. She's-a coming today!" he announced.

"Well!," Sally exclaimed. "Why are you telling that directly to me?"

"She is a lawyer." explained the Fiat. "But she needs-a more experience so she is looking up to you. And in addition, we will see of all of North America."

At noon, Doc Hudson called McQueen to the courthouse to meet Luigi's cousin but Hudson wasn't there. The race car went to the courtroom to look for Doc.

" Doc, are you there?" he called. Just then, a beautiful red Renault appeared from behind the podium and stared at him with her brown eyes. McQueen was dumbfounded."

"Are you Lightning McQueen?" she asked in a feminine Italian accent. The race car babbled. "Y-yes."

"McQueen!" said Luigi. " This is Caesonia. She's my cousin from _Roma. _She is-a very delighted to meet you." McQueen spoke not a word as he gazed at her impeding beauty.


	2. L'Amore is a Surprise

He stared more at her and finally fainted. Guido lifted him up to where his lips met Caesonia's. They turned away and blushed.

"Is Doc Hudson here?" she asked dreamily.

"Yes I am." answered Doc behind her. "Come with me. I will tell you about being a lawyer while we drive around the town ."

"I'll come too," added Sally.

Lightning fantasized about the gorgeous car, unbeknownst that Mater was watching him.

"You like Caesonia!" sang Mater.

"Yes I do." sighed McQueen.

Later that day, Flo was talking with Lightning about Luigi's cousin while she was passing out drinks for the customers.

"I can't wait for her to finish her attorney lessons." McQueen said. " She want to go on our trip!"

"Well, that must be her coming right now." Flo pointed out when Caesonia and Luigi entered the diner. All the male cars looked at her in a smitten way. The scarlet car looked surprised. They handed her menus, drinks and called her affectionate names as the two cars rolled to their seats.

"The guys are so nice here." commented Caesonia.

"Let me get you ice cold oil." said Luigi. While he was getting her drink, the males crowed Caesonia.

"She's quite the eye candy." quoted Flo. Luigi chuckled sheepishly and brought the oil cans but couldn't get passed the horde.

McQueen tried to handle it but couldn't either. The horde of male cars including McQueen drove out with Caesonia leaving Luigi in the diner appalled. Flo felt sorry and smooched him.

Early the next morning, just after Luigi left for Flo's, Caesonia woke McQueen in his headquarters. McQueen gave a groggy look at her.

"Good morning, _tesoro_." she whispered. "My attorney lectures are almost closing. I want to go racing with you."

"You want to race in the track?" asked McQueen. The Italian car nodded. " I always wanted to race with the Formula Ones back in_ Italia _and you American race cars are so...modern."

And so McQueen did just that. They both went to Willy's Butte where Doc had raced before. The race car showed her Doc's technique but because of his infatuation with her, he did it a little clumsily and crashed on cacti. She copied him and got it but landed on the cacti beside McQueen.

"You do that!" gasped the scarlet Renault. "Sometimes," McQueen replied.

He then drove backwards like Mater. She followed him. Next, the enamored cars began drifting around the desert sand laughing and formed a heart out of their tracks. They raced for the entire hour and when they stopped the two gazed at each other's eyes dreamily. "_Mi amore_," sighed Caesonia softly.

Not far from them, Doc and Sheriff were watching the whole thing. "It looks like she's falling for the boy." Sheriff said to Doc. Sally was there to get Caesonia for their lessons. I **cannot **believe what I'm seeing, she thought with a frown on her face. I **JUST** cannot.


	3. Luigi's Confront

"You are late." Sally said sternly at Caesonia after she and Lighting raced. "I know," replied the Renault shamefully. The female cars wheeled back to town to finish the final lecture leaving McQueen in the desert.

At Flo's Diner, Luigi was impatient. He knew the lessons were ending and really wanted that vacation with her. Flo told him that if he wants to spend time with his cousin, he should tell the guys to keep off. Sally was escorting Caesonia inside for they were done with the final lecture. The guys started to ogle. MCQueen entered with a rose he picked for Caesonia. She took the rose and kissed McQueen which turned him pink. Luigi couldn't stand it anymore.

"**THAT'S IT!**" he shouted. "Enough! You guys better mind your own business. We want to be alone!" he looked at Flo. Flo looked at him. They both beamed at each other. The male cars turned away. Caesonia saw how much Luigi and Sally was hurt. She herself was hurt.

"Caesonia," said Luigi "Let's travel around all North America. Now." His cousin nodded. They drove down the interstate.

The week after, Luigi, Caesonia, Sally and Lighting were at the diner. They were telling them about their trip until all of a sudden, the guys started to approach lustfully.

"**Boys, stay put!**" ordered Flo. The cars obeyed. "Thank you-a, Flo." Caesonia said. Flo winked. Luigi resumed his story as everyone listened.


End file.
